


Itty Bitty Nagron (Rainbow Cutie Edition)

by figbash



Series: Nagron [33]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Chibi, Fan Comics, Funny, Humor, M/M, Parody, Scene Gone Wrong, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selected scenes from my various Nagron comics, in <i><b>*dazzling Technicolor*</b></i> with additional scintillating fangirl commentary :D</p>
<p>(Reposted from my Instagram, @frabjous_figbash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nagron courtship and Agron's smooth moves. He's brimming with confidence in part because he's planning to jump Nasir's bones, though not as soon as he thinks! 

And shame on you for using your hotness to make Nasir lie, Agron. You KNOW he has a crush on you!!

Also... it looks like they're naked in these scenes.

 

 

 

 

THIGH SLAP. I enjoy thinking about the big red handprint on Agron's thigh.

 

 

 

 

Bath time for Agron and some sage advice for Nasir from Mira, Ancient Fangirl.

 

 

 

 

Nasir's face & dat lil' shoulder roll. Lip Bite. Neck Kisses. SweatyStickyTummiesPressedTogether. ALL OF THIS. 1000 TIMES YES. 

 

 

 

 

Agron sez "Back it up, babe" ...like he read Nasir's thought bubble from across the room, lol! 

You know Castus woulda done all the sex things to Cute Drunk Nasir... ALLOFTHEMEVENTHATONETHING.

 

 

 

 

Sassy Nasir. Also, Agron has Final Fantasy levels of straps and buckles across dat bod. Not a complaint, merely an observation

 

 

 

 

Agron wisely decides not to "add to storm's bluster," and Nasir's all like, "Thanks boo! Wuv you!" and then Agron gets a little flustered...

 

 

 

 

Nasir as Endymion and Agron as the Moon. Do you like his fig leaf? <3 

The baby goat Nasir is holding is named Mira. 

(In the original #myth Diana, goddess of the moon falls in love with a handsome mortal shepherd and asks Jupiter to put Endymion in eternal sleep. She visits him every night and ends up having fifty daughters by him! Scandalous!!)

 

 

 

 

(WIP) Modern AU Nagron comic! 

...Dat Nasir azz peekin' out that Brisbane Broncos hoodie, tho.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Never change, Mira. You are president of The Nagron Fanclub for Sophisticated Ladies XD

I have elegantly titled my Photoshop file, "Dick Grab.psd", lol

 

 

 

 

Say wut, Agron?!?

Listen Nasir, I know he just sexed you up real good, but tell your man that "little slave boy" talk ain't cool!! I realize it's difficult when you've got a naked Agron strutting around. Maybe you can wait and tell him after Round 2...

Your sex hair is fabulous, btw.

 

 

 

 

Sassy Nasir, Part 2. He may be petite, but he will _fuck your shit up._ Agron seems to be blissfully unaware of this exchange...

 

 

 

 

Agron tells Nasir stories from long ago. The tales have not passed his lips for many years, but Agron speaks them from his heart, where he has kept them. Some make Nasir laugh, while others he is awed by. Occasionally a stray detail leaves Nasir slightly puzzled, but Agron does his best to explain the peculiarities of his people.

Nasir listens to all of Agron's words thoughtfully, conjuring images in his head of Agron and Duro as lanky little boys, running wild over the land like unbridled colts. He finds himself quite charmed by the idea. Agron's face is warm and spirited as he speaks, and Nasir is charmed too by the deep love Agron holds for the land of his birth.

(A scene from my [Mellitus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2683625) fic.)

 

 

 

 

Nasir moves in with Agron, and before his boxes are even unpacked, Bossy Bottom Nasir lays down the law! Ya need to keep your bae happy, Agron. And I know you love Nasir's sassy side! 

#BoyfriendProblems XD

 

 

 

 

Lazy Sunday Nagron cuddles #^_^#

_Lay with me, I'll lay with you... We'll do the things that lovers do... put the stars in our eyes... And with heart-shaped bruises and late night kisses divine..._

Agron has been awake for hours, but he waits until noon to finally wake Nasir up with some Turkish coffee.

 

 

 

 

Nagron sexytimes in the tub <3 <3 <3 Inspired by TJ Scott's lovely photobook.

I see that leg hitched up on the side of that tub, Nasir... ;)

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Early Vengeance season Nasir is such a cutie pie. He's clearly crushing on Agron super hard :D

Yanno what Nasir's thinking in that bottom panel? "This dude is **hottttt as shittttt.** That body is fucking ridiculous and I need it all over me **right fucking now.** " <3 <3 <3

...But he can't come out and say it just yet, so he has to pretend he's listening to Agron's words of wisdom about helping "shoulder weight" and all that jazz.

Whatevs, Agron. Whatevs. XD

 

 

 

 

Some Nagron Real Talk over Nasir's delicious bunny dinner in WOTD episode 8.

Nasir was either gonna tell Agron he was pregnant with Agron Jr. or admit to looking at Castus once or twice... Maybe thrice.

...That little Syrian minx :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Modern AU Nagron and my OTP Feels. Nasir in his cute little Pumas and Agron in his big dumb dudebro sneakers. Nasir's style is decidedly smart casual. Agron is kind of a sloppy dresser but Nasir makes sure he's at least not wearing stuff that's full of holes or threadbare. Nasir also likes that there's a killer bod hiding under that baggy sweatshirt, like a delicious secret just for him #^_^#

They both love how they fit against each other... sitting under a tree, lazing around playing video games, rolling around in bed.

 

 

 

 

FANGIRLING SO, SO HARD U DON'T EVEN KNOW :P

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Spartacus: W-what just happened...? o_o

Mira: Agron likes Nasir #^_^#

Spartacus: We all do, he's a great guy!

Mira: Nono... I mean he "like" likes him. _You know._

Spartacus: Ohh, that makes so much sense. ^_^;

 

Lol.

I think Pana mentioned awhile back on Twitter that this was one of his favorite scenes. So many awesome details. Look out, I wrote a tiny essay...

-It's absolutely beautiful how there's no dialog, just music, slow motion and happy reunion.

-Agron coming in with his posse like a fucking action hero and then breezin' by Spartacus as he immediately zeroes in on his bae. The way he tilts Nasir's chin is incredibly tender <3

-Nasir's heart-breakingly sweet smile!! He's proud of having redeemed himself for lying to Crixus, but he also knows Agron was right about the rescue mission being doomed for disaster. It's almost like he's telling Agron, "Sorry, I know it was stupid but I had to do it." Nasir probably wasn't even sure he was going to survive, but he was glad to at least see Agron one last time if he was going to die!

-Agron's facial expression as he sees Nasir react to him and realizes he's still alive! He might've decided in that moment that he needed to tell Nasir how he felt about him if he pulled through.

-The warm fuzzy feels I get when I imagine Agron visiting the unconscious Nasir in the medicus' room, maybe talking to him in a way he hasn't talked to anyone since Duro died...

 

 

 

 

Mira fangirling ^o^ How long was she standing there, soaking in that Nagron action?? ...She'll *never* tell!

Nasir's hand tho.

 

 

 

 

Mira, Ancient Fangirl, breaking down the Nagron feels for us all. We only got a split second of Nasir's lovely caramel backside in this scene, but like a good fangirl, Mira freeze-framed that shit!!

Heh... cream.

 

 

 

 

How Dan Feuerriegel eats Tim Tams and reads explicit Nagron fanfics. 100% TRUE.

His AO3 username is "NotDanFeuerriegel" XD

 

 

 

 

I admit to getting hardcore Nagron baby feels from seeing those adorable pictures of Dan holding a tiny baby at Spartacon!

Caramel Papa + Vanilla Daddy = Cafe Au Lait bundle of joy (with a lil extra milk!)

 

_"Papa... How did you and Daddy meet?"_

_"Well, let's see... I was working in a villa and Daddy was in the army, and... *cough*... then I joined the army too and we became really good friends. Then one day I got hurt, but after I got better we started dating... Yep, that about covers it."_ ^_^;

 

 

 

 

A small celebration of Pana as Jared Morehu in The Brokenwood Mysteries.

Oversized Polo: F

Baja Hoodie: F-

Teeny Tiny Shorts: A++ WOULD WATCH AGAIN

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't drop off the face of the earth btw, I've just been busy making stuff from my Nagron sketches & chibis :D 
> 
>  
> 
> <http://society6.com/figbash>  
> <http://figbash.redbubble.com>  
>  
> 
> If you have any suggestions/requests, feel free to let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

When your husband is all the way in Paris but dials you up in Germany to say flirty drunk things to you...

When you're trying to have phone sex with bae but he's watching Netflix with the goats and he ain't got time fo dat... :P

I'm still in love with the idea of Nasir wearing Agron's Brisbane Broncos hoodie with nothing underneath, hehe

  
  
  
  
  


Look out Nasir! That lady's pinchin' peaches like she's in a grocery store!!

*runs away, but is easily caught by Agron*...

*dies a noble death* lol

  
  
  
  
  


Chibi Funko Nagron and Agron as a grizzled army vet turned Angry Goat Dad. He's a real softie though, don't let him fool you!

  
  
  
  
  


A brief tangent to some Pana chibis. I love drawing him in his different roles/IG photos/etc 

  
  
  
  
  


I looove this photo. They have those cute, beaming smiles! I just imagine them saying, "We're getting married in the Spring you guys!" lol This is the reunion I keep wishing for, and why I MUST continue to draw my chibis. I moved them closer together than how they were actually standing, because I am a sneaky, bad person :P

  


Also, here's an interesting anecdote from my friends Birgitta and Lucrezia, who went to the Rebels Spartacus convention in Paris this year...

**Q: What is the fondest memory you have with Pana and do you still keep in touch with him?**

Dan: Yeah, we still keep in touch but we don’t chat that much because he’s very busy working in New Zealand. [A couple of girls were laughing and told Dan that they didn’t believe Pana is so busy working because he’s posting a lot on Snapchat and Instagram] Well I think he is, he probably just doesn’t talk to me. [laughs]

The fondest memory... [laughs] Okay, so, we’re doing our sex scene and the director is gay and he directed a lot of episodes on “Queer as Folk”. We’re doing the scenes and obviously, I’m behind Pana and Pana, during one of the breaks, went to the director and was like, “When do I get a turn?” and the director’s like, “Look Pana, in the gay community, there’s tops and bottoms and unfortunately, you are a bottom.” and Pana got really disappointed and sad and I was like, “Okay, how about this, Pana? Instead of the next shot, when you have to go down on me, I will go down on you” and he was like, “Oh alright.”

So that was the kind of fun and silly conversations you had during these scenes because it takes a long time. We probably shot that scene for a couple of hours. On TV, it looks sexy but when you shoot it, it’s not. It was early in the morning, freezing cold, in the middle of winter when we were shooting it and those kinds of things are probably the funniest memories. I think he was 20-21 at the time so he was still like a baby basically. I just thought that was a funny situation.

The story with Katrina was fun too. [Referring to the Nagron scene in "Balance" where Katrina purposely missed her cue so Dan & Pana would make out longer, hehehe.]

  
  
  
  
  


I close this Rainbow Cutie chapter with some silliness that I made while intoxicated. #NasirHiss :D

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get over that story about Nasir being a bottom and Pana's cute reaction and Dan's conciliatory sex scene fellatio. *rolls around on ground* But it is kind of unfortunate that we were robbed of a scene of Nasir going down on Agron... one might be tempted to think that Nasir's a Pillow Prince... lol
> 
> BONUS: This isn't really fan art (I just recolored a cover illustration by Yamimaru Enjin for a yaoi novel) but I couldn't resist making them into Yaoi Nagron.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I love how Yaoi Agron has the leather straps, and Yaoi Nasir has the ribbon around his leg like Agron in Vengeance. And the swirls of that long hair <3 Also... Yaoi Agron looks like a hungry dog guarding a delicious piece of meat, about to carry it off for a nice meal... heheh. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's fun revisiting these. I've reoriented some things from how I drew them in the original comics. Agron's arms in particular have gradually beefed up a bit over time, so I will sometimes thicken him up before I do the coloring. 
> 
> I struggle with how muscular to make them in this weird sorta chibi style I've developed for myself... I think I might've reached a happy medium at this point, but who knows.


End file.
